


Wheat Field Fuck

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beer, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Shot, Come as Lube, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smoking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave entices Ray out of the studio with cold beer  and leads them to a wheat field to relax and drink them in. Dave gets out a joint, and each take hits on that as well. Dave goes to take a piss and then, Ray thinks it's a good idea as well. When he is finished, he turns and can't find where they were sitting, or his brother. Dave pops up from behind Ray and scares him, and Dave finds himself pinned to the ground By Ray. Aroused by the idea of having each other in the open, entices them to loose their trousers.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 3





	Wheat Field Fuck

"I can't believe I got you out of the studio, and into the fresh air." Ray smiled at Dave, and took another swig of his beer as he reclined deep in the wheat field Dave had brought them to.

"It's all about the free beer, Dave. You of all people should know that just from observation alone, but least you know now." Dave made a mental note of this for the future.

"Any particular reason we are not meeting our deadline for the next album, Dave, or am I overthinking again?" Ray finished his beer, and got out a fag (a harry rag) and placed it between his lips.

"Stress! I can feel your stress which makes me stressed, then we go home stressed. There is not enough spliff to conquer it, I've tried." Dave explained, lighting up a joint. Ray lit his cigarette and inhaled. He then let the smoke slowly leave his mouth, as he thought about what Dave had revealed.

"It's part of who I am, and it motivates me. I can't imagine ever being free of it, at least for long." smoking, drinking and playing hooky was a good place to start however.

"You seem pretty relaxed to me." Dave laughed. His laugh soon turned into a cough, which caused Ray to laugh. Leaning in close, Ray traded his cigarette for a hit of Dave's joint, and Dave was really surprised at that. 

"Not going back to the studio?" Dave hoped, he enjoyed being lazy, and often Ray would have to motivate him with his fist, or verbally. 

"Mm, that's some good shite, Dave, but I don't want to know where it came from, I just want to enjoy the high." Dave finished up Ray's cigarette and put the butt in one of the beer bottles. 

Both men were now on their backs enjoying the perfect blue sky with but a few puffy clouds. A gentle breeze bent the immature seed heads of the wheat. Ray could say that he truly was stress free in that moment. 

"Ray, I'm gonna go have a piss, I'll be back." Dave informed Ray. He got up, to go, and soon Ray realized he needed to relieve himself as well. He walked off a bit, went, turned around and then realized everything looked the same. He could not see his brother or the picnic basket he had brought. 

"Fuck's sake, I'm lost in a wheat field, so much for being stress free!" Ray put his hands in his pockets, and began to walk, but had lost his sense of direction. 

Coming up behind Ray, was Dave who had been watching him the whole time. Yelling, "Boo!" Ray jumped and turned about. "You don't want me to be stressed but you pull shit like that?" Ray asked.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore." Dave complained, crossing his arms. Ray pushed his brother down in the wheat, dropped down, and straddled him. He then pinned his shoulders down, his brown hair in his face. Pushing it out of the way, he looked into Dave's eyes.

"You want to fuck me in this field!" Dave whispered. That did sound fun, and naughty.

Ray leaned down and kissed Dave, and he received it. Consuming each other their kisses were heated as they probed each other's mouths with their tongues. Moaning quietly into each other's mouths, Ray thrust his hard-on against Dave, teasing him until he could not stand it.

"Oh god...Ray...this is too much...this tease!" Dave cried for mercy, which he, too needed. 

"Fuck me, Ray, I need it!" Dave continued.

"I do as well, and the prospect of getting caught is so fucking arousing..." Ray brought himself up on his knees, and relieved himself of his trousers, while Dave inched out of his own, exposing his twitching hard cock. Ray's cock was equally hard, and sticky with precome. Swiping the bead of it with his finger, he stuck it in Dave's mouth to suck off. Humming, Dave did so, as he opened his thighs.

Ray splayed his fingers and lightly ran his nails down Dave's chest and stomach, then touched the dark curls of his brother's pubic hair. Moving back and going down, he took Dave's cock in his mouth and began licking and sucking, as his brother rocked his hips. Ray's long brown hair brushed across Dave's belly, and he whimpered at all the sensations going through him.

Feeling that his brother was about to come, Ray popped off, and gripped his slippery cock and caused him to shoot spurts of his come all over his belly, and a bit on his shirt. Licking his lips, Ray put a finger in his brother's come, and tasted it. "Dunno what's in that spliff, but you fucking taste good." Ray's voice was an octave lower than normal, and the look on his face, feral. 

Getting more come on his finger, he inserted it into Dave, who arched his back. "You like that? Tell me how much..." Ray began sliding his finger in and out of his brother's tight little hole.

"Fuck! Too much, Raaaay, I need more!" Dave cried out. He was finding it difficult to keep his voice down.

Ray used more of his brother's come to prepare another finger, and inserted that one in as well. Dave hissed and reached for his brother. "Not yet, gotta get you ready for my cock so I can slide in nice and easy. We don't have lube, but I helped you make some." Ray grinned as he put the final finger in, and began aggressively moving them in and out. Dave got hard nearly instantly with this, which is exactly what Ray wanted.

Taking the rest of the come his right hand, Ray made his cock slick and moved into position to penetrate Dave. His brother was itching for it, and when Ray entered him, he threw his arms around him, full of need.

Pinning Dave down again, and soiling his shirt in the process, he began thrusting long and hard, the muscles in his long lean body contracting and releasing, Dave admiring. Slowly, he began moving faster, Ray staring into his brother's eyes. Both began breathing heavy, and Ray licked his lips.

Sweat making them slide and stick against each other, the were fucking like the rabbits that were most likely somewhere else in the field. Raw urgency fed through them like an electric current as Ray's cock penetrated Dave repeatedly. 

Finally, Dave gripped his nails into Ray, and opened his mouth to call out, but there was no sound to be heard. Once again, Dave was spurting hot come, his orgasm like a riptide deep inside of him. Ray, eyes closed, gave a few final thrusts, before erupting within his brother, his orgasm earthshattering.

When finished, Ray pulled out and lay on his back next to his brother, both of who were panting. "I think I've got a bit of wheat up my arse now, but I don't give fuck." Ray exclaimed. He wiped sweat from his brow, a wide smiled on his face, exposing the gap between his front teeth.

"Clever using come as lube." Dave pointed out, makes me want to have more outdoor adventures.

"Or, we could just remember lube?" Ray added.

"Won't get my cock sucked that way." Dave having the ability to get hard two times in a row was a skill he was happy to know we had.

"We should dress, don't want some ol farmer to see us and ask questions." Ray found his trousers and shoes and put them on swiftly, while Dave was a bit slower. Come was still coming out of his arse and felt better going in than out.

"Know where the picnic basket is?" Ray asked as they began walking. The sun was casting long shadows, and he wanted to go home and take a nice hot shower.

"Ahh...there!" Dave pointed. He moved quickly, Ray behind, and they packed up to make their way to the car.

"By the way, Dave, how'd you find out about this place, it's perfect. Perfect, and out of the way." Dave didn't say a word.

"Awww....aww come on, you take girls here, don't you?" Ray folded his arms, not feeling quite so special.

"Well, yeah, sometimes." Dave admitted, sheepishly.

Ray just shook his head, and used his long legs to move faster, so he could get in the car and go home. Dave didn't understand what the problems was, but didn't talk anymore about it. They rode home silently, broken off spikes of wheat sticking out of each brother's head of hair.


End file.
